


Unrequited Enemies

by AMT149



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies, Izaya POV, Lists, M/M, Minor Headcanons, POV First Person, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMT149/pseuds/AMT149
Summary: Izaya's reflection of his & Shizuo's relationship as enemies, in a list counting their experiences together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt in my writing class:  
> "Write a 300+ word piece that is structured as a list. You can create a list that counts things, activities, or events; you can create an instructive list; or you can create another kind of list. Whatever kind of list you choose, keep it as spare and "list-like" as possible. The end result should be something that accumulates to form a sense of a character, a place, or an experience for your reader."

Number of years I’ve known you: 12. Number of times I clapped upon our meeting: 20. Number of classes together: 4. Number of times I watched you from afar: 892. Number of times you caught me looking: 357. Number of times you chased me: 2,178. Number of times we ate sushi together: 410. Number of nicknames I call you: 3. Number of people linking my name to yours: 19,868. Number of surprises you sprung upon me: 2,549. Number of times we had fun together: 2,120. Number of drinks you unknowingly crafted for me: 3. Number of bartender outfits I ripped from your body: 1,987. Number of pranks I wanted to pull on you while you slept: 34. Number of gangs coming after you: 14. Number of people you sent to the hospital: 3,487. Number of public properties destroyed: 6,980. Number of rooftops we leapt across: 208. Number of streets we passed: 52. Number of car accidents caused: purposely 2, indirectly 46. Number of my actions that didn’t make sense to you: 4,098. Number of times you got angry: 3,102. Number of times you were unpredictable: 1,965. Number of times you called me a ‘flea’: 14,873. Number of times you called me that to my face: 0. Number of times you ruined my plans: 528. Number of crimes you took the blame for: 1. Number of policemen it took to restrain you: 9. Number of times you accused me for causing your misfortunes: 3,960. Number of times I was guilty: 2,729. Number of times you acted a monster: 4,380. Number of scars I left: 1. Number of my knives broken: 359. Number of times I lied about my feelings: 2,287. Number of goodbyes: 2. Number of times I faked my smile: 782. Number of hits you landed on my skin: 158. Number of bones broken: 9. Number of days for me to heal: 56. Number of days you searched the streets for me after I left: 32. Number of times you tried to save me: 1. Number of times you tried to kill me: 2,178. Number of days I’ve loved you: 4,380.

**Author's Note:**

> (in case it isn't clear, there are 4,380 days in 12 years)


End file.
